


Преисполненные ненавистью

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hate Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Она догадывается, что Мастер уже об этом знает, и просто ожидает, что тот её рано или поздно выпустит, чтобы ринуться за ней в погоню. Нескончаемую, размером с целую Вселенную, охватывающую все их жизни погоню, игру в кошки-мышки. Он всегда приходил в неописуемый восторг, когда преследовал её. Доктор привыкла убегать. Убойное сочетание.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Преисполненные ненавистью

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaffrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hateful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101505) by [zaffrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin). 



— Я остановлю тебя.

В помещении тихо и темно, и дверь заблокирована — звуковая отвёртка не сможет её отпереть. Стоит признать — он предпринял довольно успешную попытку заманить её в ловушку, но Доктор непременно найдёт отсюда выход. Сорок пять возможных исходов уже просчитаны в её голове. Она догадывается, что Мастер уже об этом знает, и просто ожидает, что тот её рано или поздно выпустит, чтобы ринуться за ней в погоню. Нескончаемую, размером с целую Вселенную, охватывающую все их жизни погоню, игру в кошки-мышки. Он всегда приходил в неописуемый восторг, когда преследовал её. Доктор привыкла убегать. Убойное сочетание.

— Нет, не остановишь, — злорадно усмехается он, обходя вокруг стола. — Я уже на пять шагов опережаю тебя, Доктор. Ты даже ни малейшего понятия не имеешь, зачем я запер тебя здесь.

Он был прав, и это неимоверно её бесило. Она искала улики и шла по следу имевшихся зацепок, которые и привели её к предположению, что Бартон вернулся обратно сюда, в свой офис. Но по какой причине? Тринадцатая не была уверена в правильности показаний звуковой отвёртки, ведь в этом здании не было никаких признаков его присутствия. Она даже не знала, с чего _начать_ поиски.

— Может, это я хочу, чтобы ты так думал, — смело произносит Доктор, стараясь не обращать внимания на ускорившийся ритм сердец, когда Мастер подходит к ней.

— А знаешь, что я думаю? — насмехается мужчина, придвигаясь ещё ближе. — Думаю… ты поистине наслаждаешься этим. Ты уделяешь слишком много своего драгоценного времени этим жалким бесполезным людям, и тот, кто способен соответствовать тебе должным образом, кто может обрабатывать информацию с такой же скоростью, как и ты… Вот кем ты восхищаешься.

Он продолжает надвигаться, а она всё так же остаётся стоять на одном месте.

— Ты представляешь угрозу безопасности для этой Вселенной. Ты и твои маленькие инопланетные… _существа_ из света… Чем бы они ни были. Не суть, я позже с ними разберусь. Ты опасен для дорогих мне людей, и я не позволю тебе так просто навредить им. Не позволю тебе уйти.

— Ох, но Доктор, — рассмеялся он с нездоровым отблеском злорадного ликования в карих глазах, — я уже это сделал! Я забрал твою подружку прямо из этого кабинета и бросил её в небытие ровно настолько, чтобы невообразимый ужас поглотил её сознание, охватил каждый атом её слабого человеческого тела, и в итоге я проявил милосердие и выкинул её тебе под ноги.

— Зачем? — шипит Доктор сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, гнев растекается по её венам, когда она снова думает об этом, думает о Яз, её Яз напугана и одинока, а Доктор даже _не представляет_ , как сможет её спасти. — Забавы ради?

— Ну не без этого. Но главным образом для того, чтобы напомнить и показать тебе свою силу, — на его лице расцветает маниакальная улыбка. — Полагаю, тебе это по душе.

— Думаешь, мне _по душе_ то, как ты причиняешь боль моим друзьям? — сомнительно хмыкнула Доктор.

— Не в этом смысле, конечно, но… Тебе нравится быть лучше других, и тебе нравятся лишь те, что способны удивить тебя, испытать тебя! Ты всегда была такой, — он наклоняется к ней, а Доктор по-прежнему стойко смотрит ему в глаза.

— Это тебя заводит, — понимающе усмехается он.

— Нет, это неправда, — Доктор поджимает губы и упрямо приподнимает подбородок.

— Твой взгляд говорит иначе, — он подходит настолько близко, что она, наконец, отступает на шаг и с глухим звуком прислоняется спиной к стене, а с её губ срывается невольный вздох.

Он снова улыбается, безумно и торжествующе, и она ненавидит его за это. Ненавидит факт того, что никогда не сможет от него избавиться или хотя бы отвязаться. Ненавидит _его правоту_ и самоуверенность, ненавидит себя за неспособность оттолкнуть, когда ладони лучшего врага ложатся на талию, и Мастер собственнически притягивает Доктора к себе.

Она испускает шумный выдох и приоткрывает губы, чтобы приказать ему немедленно отпустить себя, но вместо этого Доктор понимает, что с её губ поспешно слетает жгучая правда: «Знаешь, а ведь он мне нравился».

— М?

— О. Он _нравился_ мне, — хмурится она, всё ещё злая на Мастера не только за его обман, но и за издевательство над подругой.

— Тебе нравился я, — утверждает он, обнимая Доктора крепче.

— Нет, мне нравился О.

— Это был я.

— Нет, — продолжает настаивать она, качая головой. — Ты не был собой, ты был кем-то другим. Мы с О много говорили. У нас были свои шутки. Это было очень мило…

— Да, и ты показала мне свои сиськи.

— Что? — задыхается от возмущения Доктор. — Я не делала ничего подобного!

— Ну ладно. Однажды вечером после нашего разговора ты не опустила крышку ноутбука, и я взломал твою камеру, пока ты переодевалась. Так что этот дивный вид я так же высоко оценил.

Очередная злая усмешка заставляет Доктора сжать челюсти от ярости и разом поджигает все нервные окончания на кончиках пальцев. Адреналин. Вполне достаточно быть рядом с Мастером, чтобы наполнить этим гормоном бегущую по венам кровь, и она бы солгала себе, если бы сказала, что ей это не нравится.

— Ты неисправим.

— Как всегда, детка, — тихо рычит он, вжимая её в стену.

— Не называй меня так, — огрызается Тринадцатая, — если на этот раз я стала женщиной, это вовсе не значит, что ты можешь относиться ко мне так снисходи…

— О, я произнёс эти слова с благоговением, а не уничижением, — Мастер растягивает слова, и ей хочется стереть кулаком эту усмешку с его нового лица. — В конце концов, я не в первый раз так тебя называю… Обычно тебе это всегда нравилось.

Она пытается вырваться из его объятий, однако Мастер снова толкает женщину к стене, сжимая пальцами её талию. Сейчас она, Доктор, такая маленькая, и у него есть явное преимущество в физической силе. Вот только навряд ли она позволит ему себя запугать.

— Как бы то ни было, сейчас всё иначе, — он окидывает её хитрым взглядом и принимается лапать, не утруждая себя излишней нежностью, сжимает бока и проводит большими пальцами обеих рук по нижней части грудей, — ведь у тебя _апгрейд_ , не так ли?

Доктор с трудом сглатывает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но они то и дело хаотично рассыпаются и грохочут в её голове как падающие на пол стеклянные шарики, и в этот же момент жар опаляет всё её тело и концентрируется в низу живота и между ног, такой обжигающий, незнакомый и явно ощутимый.

— Убери свои руки, — просит Доктор, и в этот раз слова покидают её с придыханием — не так, как она того ожидала, отчего щёки немного краснеют, а грудь вздымается на каждом тяжёлом вдохе.

— Неужели это то, чего ты на самом деле… действительно от меня жаждешь? — горячее дыхание Мастера опаляет шею, и на последних словах его губы касаются кожи у самого начала линии челюсти, прямо под ухом, отчего женщина судорожно вдыхает, пока сердца бьются в быстром неровном ритме в её груди, и непрошенное желание разливается в ней изнутри.

Она из последних сил пытается очистить разум, поднимая руки, чтобы перехватить ими чужие предплечья, но внезапно ноги предательски отказываются её держать.

— Я… хочу…

— Ты не можешь сказать мне, что не заинтересована в этом, Доктор, потому что я определённо хочу тебя… Прежде я никогда не трахал твою версию с вагиной.

От этих слов она с трудом может дышать и едва ли может сдержать тихий стон, когда её тело наполняется ещё большим жаром, от возбуждения ощутимо пульсирует между ног, что заставляет их дрожать. Это был первый раз, когда она была возбуждена как женщина, если не считать быстрого знакомства с новым телом в ванной комнате, когда она только регенерировала, что привело её в сильное замешательство и было настолько пугающе непривычным, что она больше не предпринимала попыток дотронуться до себя снова. Тогда ей удалось добиться слабой имитации возбуждения, но это было совсем не то чувство, что она ощущала сейчас. Оно было грубым и примитивным, и всё её тело ныло от физических прикосновений, а жгучий ужасный жар между ног никак не унимался.

— Ну зато ты уже испытал это на себе в прошлой регенерации, — рычит она, всё ещё злая и раздражённая, когда позволяет Мастеру выправить рубашку из своих брюк, чтобы он беспрепятственно смог коснуться голой кожи.

— Ты ранишь меня этими словами, — смеётся он, скользя ладонями вверх по животу и проникая под мягкий материал спортивного бюстгальтера, который она носит под рубашками.

Коснувшись нежных грудей, он жадно и сильно сминает их пальцами и обводит затвердевшие соски. Мужчина раздвигает коленом бёдра Доктора и сажает её себе на бедро, толкая ногу вверх. Она всхлипывает и выгибается в спине, полуприкрытые веки трепещут; голова резко начинает кружиться, когда бёдра предательски сжимают и трутся о чужую ногу в поисках давления, которое могло бы облегчить мучения и снять напряжение.

— Оу, — выдыхает Мастер ей на ухо, — новое тело так чувственно реагирует на меня?

Он внезапно задыхается от радости и восторга и немного отодвигается, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Это твой первый раз в качестве женщины?

— Нет, — незамедлительно отвечает Доктор, позволив лжи ненадолго спасти себя от телепатической связи с Мастером. — Яз.

Она никогда… никогда не целовала девушек, будучи сама женщиной, но она замечала, как иногда смотрела на неё Яз, и как Мастер флиртовал с ней, Доктором, на вечеринке, и Тринадцатая просто должна была убедиться в том, что Мастер знает: Яз принадлежит ей.

— Я уже это знаю, — сообщает Мастер, как только видит, о чём она думает. — А она довольно симпатичная, да?

— Даже думать не смей!

— Какая жалость, — притворно сокрушается он. — Я бы не отказался от шанса лишить тебя девственности во второй раз.

Она молчит, прикусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержаться и промолчать. Она не хочет вспоминать об этом, о прошлых воплощениях, прожитых жизнях, о том, что длится уже на протяжении нескольких тысячелетий с тех пор, когда они были ещё детьми, когда были молоды и наивны в одних из своих первых регенераций, когда они вместе превозмогали застенчивость и неопытность.

 _«Какое интересное свойство времени — изменчивость»_ , — думает она, когда он оттягивает её соски и получает в отместку укус в шею.

Ярость неконтролируемым порывом выплёскивается наружу, и Доктору удаётся оттолкнуть его от себя и прижать к столу, но Мастер садится на него, чтобы противостоять ей. Руки дрожат от гнева и похоти, одна из них опускается к его брюкам, чтобы расстегнуть их и обхватить ладонью тяжёлый горячий от возбуждения член. Она сжимает его сильнее, чем следовало бы, чтобы сполна удовлетворить своё желание доминировать и насладиться шипением Мастера, стоит сильнее обхватить его член и провести по нему ладонью, размазывая смазку по головке.

Доктор колеблется всего секунду, ведь эта часть ей незнакома, и она на мгновение теряется, но, к счастью, приходит в себя быстрее, чем он смог бы это заметить. Она снова толкает его в грудь, стирая естественную смазку со своей ладони о рубашку мужчины и заставляя его лечь на спину, после чего расстёгивает и стягивает со своих бёдер брюки с нижним бельём, и залезает на стол, перекидывая ногу через бёдра Мастера.

— О да, именно так, — торжествует он, обхватывая мягкие бёдра, когда она садится сверху, — оседлай меня, Доктор.

— Заткнись, — злобно рычит она, нетерпеливо ёрзая и позволяя твёрдой плоти скользить между влажных складок её половых губ, прежде чем сесть чуть выше и запустить руку между своих разведённых ног, надавливая на головку клитора и с лёгкостью проскальзывая в себя двумя пальцами.

Они скользят достаточно легко, и она чувствует себя влажной, очень влажной, _текущей_ , скользкой и горячей внутри, и изо всех сил игнорирует пошлые комментарии Мастера, когда тот облизывает пересохшие губы и наблюдает за ней, а его руки жадно скользят по её обнажённым бедрам и ногам. Решив, что она достаточно готова, чтобы принять его, на что она смело понадеялась, Доктор убирает свои пальцы, аккуратно обхватывает ими член, растирая свою смазку по всей длине, поднимается на колени и, упираясь ладонью в стол, смотрит вниз, чтобы выровнять его с её входом, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и пропустить головку в себя.

Это ощущается… странно. Она чувствует себя растянутой и заполненной, не в состоянии сопротивляться тянущей тупой боли, которая постепенно растворяется в её теле. И когда она наклоняется вперёд и опускается на член Мастера до основания, то определённо чувствует себя _более чем хорошо_.

Она начинает двигаться — поначалу это даётся с трудом, но она была на месте Мастера достаточно много раз, чтобы знать, помнить, как правильно двигать бёдрами, чтобы свести его с ума, и через несколько мгновений она находит движение, которое является наиболее правильным и естественным, и они оба тяжело и загнанно дышат, и по истечении нескольких минут их тела блестят от мелких капель пота.

— Да, — сдавленно выдыхает он, — да, вот так, детка. Принимай его, как ты любишь.

Она открывает глаза и видит, как Мастер смотрит на неё, сверкая заворачивающими отблесками страсти и тьмы в глазах, с неизменной усмешкой на губах, от которой к горлу подкатывает тошнота, несмотря на то, что её тело начинает двигаться быстрее.

— Ненавижу тебя! Я остановлю тебя. Тебе не победить.

— Боюсь, что сегодня я взял над тобой верх, Доктор, — яростно скалится мужчина.

— И всё же вот где твоё место… подо мной, — усмехается она.

Он хватает её за плечи так внезапно, что она вскрикивает, когда оказывается лежащей спиной на твёрдой поверхности стола, в опасной близости от края, в то время как Мастер подтягивает её ближе к себе, и его член проникает в её узкое влагалище глубоко и жёстко.

— И это всё, на что ты способен?

Ей не удаётся вырваться между толчками, пока его бёдра быстро вбиваются в неё, причиняя боль, когда она сама о ней просит, заставляя его двигаться грубее. Пальцы Мастера внезапно сжимают тонкую женскую шею, и Доктор чувствует, как он придавливает своим телом к столу, а его другая рука подхватывает ногу под изгибом колена и поднимает вверх за бедро, раскрывая её ещё больше, чтобы он мог заполнить её до основания, войти под другим углом, который заставил её закричать и откинуть голову, вцепившись короткими ногтями в сильные мышцы на предплечьях. Она пытается удержать голову, чтобы короткие светлые волосы не лезли в лицо, пока все её чувства обострены и переполнены незнакомыми ощущениями.

Рука крепче сжимает её горло, и она отказывается позволить своим глазам закрыться, они так и умоляют сделать это, когда взгляд тёмных глаз напротив проникает в её сущность, и Доктор насмешливо улыбается в ответ, когда он давит сильнее, трахает её быстрее, и ногти снова впиваются в его руку, когда она чувствует, что не может дышать, и пытается сделать глубокий глоток свежего воздуха только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что она не может этого сделать. Голова начинает кружиться — у неё есть в запасе несколько секунд, пока не отключится дыхательная система, но это вовсе не значит, что она чувствует себя в опасности, что это ощущение невозможности сделать вдох нереально, когда её губы раскрываются, и Доктор жадно глотает пустоту; давление и удовольствие концентрируются и горят огнём между ног, интенсивность ощущений бьёт прямо по её клитору.

Она чувствует что-то новое и знакомое в то же время, её несомненно накрывает волной оргазма, заставляя сжать в себе пульсирующий член, и задрожать всем телом будто в попытке избежать эфемерного удара. Внезапно в её голове проясняется от недостатка кислорода, который вызывал дикое головокружение, точно так же, как она снова начинает кружиться, но теперь по совершенно другой причине, когда мир вокруг утопает в белом свете.

Доктор приходит в себя, когда рука отпускает её горло, и она моргает, открывая слезящиеся глаза, и задыхается, инстинктивно вдыхая ртом кажущийся сладким воздух, когда Мастер ложится сверху на неё, очевидно, такой же измождённый.

— Слезь с меня, — несмотря на нехватку воздуха в лёгких она прикладывает немало силы, чтобы оттолкнуть его и заставить завалиться спиной на стол.  
Она сползает на пол, наклоняется и поднимает свою одежду.

— Приятно знать, что твои грязные предпочтения не изменились, — Мастер, растрёпанный и наполовину раздетый, довольно щурит глаза, пытаясь разглядеть блестящие подтёки смазки на бёдрах женщины.

— Ты выглядишь нелепо, — без раздумий указывает она, натягивая брюки дрожащими пальцами.

— Но я всё равно заставил тебя попотеть, разве нет? Я возбуждаю тебя в любом воплощении, — его бровь игриво поднимается, из-за чего Доктор ненавидит Мастера ещё больше.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что всё это не сойдёт тебе с рук? — интересуется она, торопливо одеваясь.

— А что я такого сделал, Доктор?

— Пока что не знаю, но непременно выясню и остановлю тебя. Как обычно. Увидимся!

— Неужели забыла, что находишься в заблокированной комнате, Доктор? И только я могу открыть эту дверь.

Она поворачивается к нему, и её губы растягиваются в обворожительной улыбке, когда она разглаживает лацканы тёмно-синего пальто, которое ей пока что ни разу не доводилось забывать в спешке.

— Наверное, это _ты забыл_ , но в отличие от тебя у меня есть друзья, — она достаёт свой телефон из кармана и дразняще размахивает им перед собой, — послала им сообщение, когда ты только запер меня здесь, попросила их вернуться к моей ТАРДИС и включить протокол схемы вызова.

— ТАРДИС не имеют протоколов схем вызова, — хмурится он.

— Знаю, — хитро щурится она в ответ, доставая из внутреннего кармана звуковую отвёртку, — поэтому я их установила сама. Работает по принципу свистка для собаки.

С этими словами она нажимает кнопку сбоку, и мгновение спустя блаженный звук двигателей её ТАРДИС заполняет комнату, и последнее, что она видит, прежде чем она материализуется вокруг неё, — абсолютную растерянность на лице Мастера.


End file.
